conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhe
Classification and Dialects Enhe is an elvish language, to be used in future stories by a friend of mine. Phonology Consonants Vowels ø, æ and y only occur in umlauts. Diphthongs and glides Phonotactics & allophony a syllable may be up to ©©v©©, though also ©s© and ©f syllables are legal to occur, in this case c is any consonant, v is any vowel, s is any of the approximants or trills and f is a fricative or sibilant. any unvoiced consonant followed by a voiced consonant becomes voiced. any consonant occurring twice (or more) in a row will become geminiated vowels occurring twice (or more) will become long a hiatus occurs in between vowels that are not diphthongs or glides. h is not pronounced in between two consonants p becomes pɸ at the beginning or ending of a word and in between vowels, the same applies to t, where it becomes tθ all fricatives and sibilants but /ð/ become unvoiced at the end of a word. Writing System with these soundchanges any thing in the enhe latin orthography can be converted into it's ipa equivalent http://pastebin.com/pWZ5369X this is done by using this in the SCA2 Grammar Umlauts For forming an umlauted stem of any stem these rules can be applied to the orthography (not phonology) in SCA2 http://pastebin.com/Cs5RttVf Article Definite Indefinite Especially in the Definite form, if an article could be placed, it is not needed. Often the article is omited, only when needed to fix something contextal the article is added to show definiteness. Nouns Nouns decline to number and case, a noun ending on a vowel has slightly different suffixes than a noun ending on a consonant. *If the case is red, the stem of the word not only gets a suffix, but also the last vowel of the stem gets umlauted. Adjectives Adjectives agree to the noun they describe in case and number, these suffix come after the stem+'nin'(or alike) An adjective always has nin after the stem in a vocabulary list or a dictionary. This nin indicates a positive adjective, though not being part of the stem, the suffixes which agree to the noun come after this part. The nin can be replaced with nain to form a negative adjective or nar for an inclusive adjective, which implies something is (adjective) but also can contain other varieties of the same property. nair is the negative form of the inclusive, which means it is everything but what the adjective is. The nin can also be replaced by nol to form a comparative adjective or nuron to form a superlative adjective. Adverbs The adverbs both agree to the verb they belong to in tense and their nin after the changes to agree to the needed adjective degree. Verbs Simple verbs these are the suffixes regular verbs follow * In the future tense the last vowel of the stem gets gets umlauted. Conditional verbs Conditional verbs are used if the action can only be executed if a requirement is met. Potential verbs Potential verbs are used when an action is possible to be done, or the ability to is there. In most cases the action is not actually executed. Auxiliary verbs a list with auxiliary verbs the first occuring (and most important/highest priority) auxiliary verb conjugates like the main verb, all other auxiliary verbs come after that, followed by the actual action of the sentence at the end of the sentence. the other verbs are all in the dictionary form, which equals the 1st person singular plain form. When using a future tense all auxiliary verbs and the base verb get the umlaut, the 1st person singular plain becomes the 1st person singular plain form of the future. Syntax Lexicon Personal pronouns The personal pronoun acts like a regular noun while declining to a case. The only exception of the regularity is the plural form, where the regular plural n is the last n of every personal pronoun in the plural column. Numerals Enhe uses a base 12 system, this means that "10" is worth 12 in english, "100" is worth 144 in english etc. for big numbers the numbers get split up every three positions, they will be formatted as: XfelYhoomZ(kjen/kje/nig/-) so the number 382Ɛ712ᘔ3 will be chopped up in the blocks 382, Ɛ71 and 2ᘔ3 which respectively are silfelsokhoomwen, maasfelsithoomwe and wenfelkoonhoomsi, put together including the bigger powers the number becomes silfelsokhoomwenkjemaasfelsithoomwenigwenfelkoonhoomsi. Other vocab (random) Example text Category:Languages